


五次崔度贤得到了他想要的

by kiry



Category: Doctor Prisoner (TV 2019), 자백| Confession（TV 2019）
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 半五十的生日并没有奇迹，但崔度贤度过了幸福的一天。（最后其实还有一次，他没有得到他想要的
Relationships: Na Yije/Choi Do-hyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

-

平凡美好的周日清晨，重案三组也一样忙得焦头烂额。徐组长没好气地挂了个记者的电话，叹息着又一次怀念起奇春浩当领头羊的日子。他正对菜鸟新人、接连不断的电话铃和速溶咖啡伤春悲秋，门口就探出了一张熟脸。徐根表警铃大作，因为崔度贤手上拎着两提咖啡，像救世主一样融入了死气沉沉的三组，来不及赶就被想分一杯羹的警员们蜂拥而上围住。小崔律师好脾气地撑着袋子，等徐根表过去主动递了一杯，态度值得表扬，但作为重案三组的组长他还是不准备给崔度贤什么好脸色：“干嘛？这次的卷宗不可能给你看，想都别想。”

“不用整个卷宗，只看一下口供的部分。”崔度贤说，微微笑着，颇有些讨好的意思。他皮相好，按理更擅于说服的魅力，但徐根表眼中那张白脸蛋上挂着的和柴郡猫的笑容没有区别。见他不肯点头，柴郡猫又佯作老实地举起手：“我保证不拍照，不然没有下次。”

徐根表立刻尖锐地指出：“你上次也是这么说的，崔辩。”

“但这次我保证了，”崔度贤应答如流，还用下巴指了指桌上的冰美式。“而且还有咖啡。”

徐根表的头更疼了，直觉告诉他他赢不了推拉三句以上就拿出辩护本领的小崔律师，糟糕的周日和重案组组长的自尊心则给他的胜负欲丢上了几个重重的砝码。他决定再接再厉：“不行。说真的，也就是我有耐心在这听你讲，这要是我师父——”

“要我说，就给他看吧，徐组长。”

奇春浩出人意料地来了，冲着吃了一惊的徐根表打招呼，徐根表高兴之余发现他的另一只手里也拿着一杯冰美式，logo和桌上的一样，不由得产生一种微妙的背叛感：“不是，师父，怎么您也...认真的吗，就为了一杯咖啡？”

“正好是我需要的。早上巡逻的时候为了抓个扒手跑了两条街，热得快死了，刚送过来就看到崔辩提着咖啡。他说没买我的，我说‘但你可以不喝’...哎一古，可惜这年头啊，单纯的人性美还是太罕见了，总得拿出点代价来交换。”奇春浩语气挺轻松，但显然意有所指，崔度贤却还是笑眯眯站在后面，只装没听见。徐根表这回是真的看累了，认命地去翻卷宗，把小崔律师招呼过来约法三章：“不许拍照，不许外传，没有下次，知道没？”

崔度贤得逞后的口吻暖如春风：“知道了，组长，谢谢您。”

徐根表起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，赶紧把崔度贤轰到旁边坐着，猛吸了一口咖啡才缓过神。杯子上的logo越看越像可恶的猫，但味道是真的好，让徐组长得以安慰自己：算了，勉强不亏吧。

-

午休刚开始，赵护士就在一层咖啡厅看见了西装革履的崔度贤。

“度贤啊！”她隔着挺远打了个招呼，崔度贤听见了，从手机屏幕上抬起头，露出一张赵庆善熟悉的，和六年前的小病人别无二致的笑脸。“取结果了吗，情况怎么样？”

“出来了，说我最近很健康呢。”崔度贤说，一边帮她拉开椅子。“注意点也还是那样，早睡早起，合理饮食，不要乱跑乱跳。”

即使看他的脸色也能猜到结果，赵庆善还是由衷替他松了口气。“这口气一听就是罗医生，是不是？”她打趣地说，“这么爱操心，二十代后半了还是拿人当小学生。”

“不是，其实是朴医生...”他在话尾遗憾地扁扁嘴。“以载哥今天有手术，要做到晚上了，所以我才一个人来吃午饭。”

“我正好午休，不如一起吃吧。”赵护士自然而然提议。“咖啡厅刷工作证有优惠，姐姐请客，想吃什么？”

崔度贤大概是饿肚子久了，听到请客一下笑得更开：“那我不客气了？嗯，鸡蛋火腿三明治，还有...冰美式，早上那杯被人抢走了，现在突然好想喝。”

“好，在这等我吧。”她晃了晃工作牌。

周日相较平时人更多一些，前面排了不短的队。赵庆善跟在末尾，前面的客人听到她的脚步声，有些局促地回过头：“那个，赵护士...”

“啊，陈医生？”她发出一声小小的惊呼。“您怎么...”

“那孩子，”陈女士对她的惊讶没有做出更多反应，只盯着继续看手机的崔度贤。“今天是来复查的吧？他的心脏...还好吗？”

“嗯，度贤说没问题，您要是担心的话，要不要过去和他聊聊？”

陈女士摇了摇头，没再说话。她们尴尬地排队，点单，到取餐处继续沉默，直到陈女士取好餐，犹豫了一下，拿出一个玛芬蛋糕放在赵护士的餐盘上。

“请帮我把蛋糕给他。”她说，嗓音既温柔又哀切。“明天是他的生日，就当是陌生人送上的祝福吧。”

赵庆善不知所措地看着陈女士走到远处的座位坐下，才端起餐盘回到崔度贤身边。他第一时间注意到多出来的玛芬蛋糕，以为是赵护士的那份，便礼貌地避开它去拿三明治。赵庆善放下餐盘，把蛋糕推到他面前。“是你的。”她说，用肯定的眼神鼓励崔度贤慢慢地吃完整个小小的，不合时宜的生日蛋糕，又不好意思地抹抹嘴角的碎屑，最终还是没有继续和他说起任何食物以外的话题。

-

河宥莉在手机震到第五次的时候才从枕头底下艰难地掏出来。下午三点零六分，来电显示崔理事，她划到接听键，侧躺着把手机搭在脸上，重新合上眼睛，做完这一切才开口：“嗯，崔度贤理事大人，有事吗？”

“下午三点是睡眠时间吗？”好友听起来像在问责。要不是河宥莉实在太了解他，只听声音也能想象出他开玩笑时上扬的嘴角，可能真的会被吓到清醒。“起来吧宥莉，需要你救场的时候到了。”

“如果你说的是事务所的装修，不用太感谢，我在回来的路上已经随手帮你检查过了。”她机械地说。“知道你下午没空过去，我让大叔们提前下班了，最后锁好了门走的。”

说是装修，其实只进行到清理旧家具的地步。房子地处偏远，面积很小，但崔度贤很满意，甚至给自己划分出了一间起居室，大有当第二个家住的打算。一边准备事务所的各种手续，一边给之前的实习律师工作收尾，他忙得两头转，目前处于自由职业中的河宥莉就成了关键时刻总要抱一下的佛脚——算上今天她已经是第六次当监工了。好在崔度贤每次都善良地请客吃饭，也一再许诺会发她工资，所以两个人一起吃的第四顿饭上，河宥莉醉着把他的备注改成了崔理事，被崔度贤看到了，也醉着咯咯地笑起来，像两个真正无忧无虑的年轻人。

听她讲完，电话那边长长地“呀”了一声：“你会读心吗？我刚想说拜托你帮我去事务所看看...”他的声音轻了，变得默许河宥莉进入梦乡一样。“那你好好休息？辛苦了，有你帮忙我也能早点走。”

“嗯，挂了。”

“等一下，不问问我今天要不要请客吃饭嘛？”

太小看记者的女儿了吧，这还有什么好问的。她不耐烦地加快了语速：“不问，因为你今天晚上肯定要和罗医生一起过。...还有，如果这是在隐晦地提醒我明天是什么日子，那明天到事务所的时候绝对不要开最里面柜子的第一格。”

“为什么？”

“因为我把礼物放在里面了。预祝崔律师生日快乐，今天不用吃饭了，请我好好补一觉就行，当然，也祝我们度贤和罗医生有个甜蜜的夜晚。”

“...谢谢，宥莉啊。”好友顿了一下才回应，听起来高兴而害羞，但河宥莉实在懒得再想了，从被子里伸出一只手按下结束通话，扔开手机，重新把脸埋进柔软的枕头里。

-

“2066号，探视。”

狱警的通知让崔必洙感到短暂的惊讶，他没有及时从圣经里抬起头回应，下意识向后翻，直到旧照从书页里滑出来。他看着那张合照，回忆上面那张五年零两个月前最后一次见到的脸，那天崔度贤像一只被彻底抛弃的猫，他走出法庭还能听到儿子隐忍的、痛苦的抽泣。

入狱的那年崔度贤十九岁，而如今还差一天就是他二十五岁的生日。崔必洙不意外他过来，崔度贤偶尔也会像今天一样，明知见不到面也要故意告诉他“父亲我来看您了”。他上次这么做是八个月前，在等候室待了两个小时，后来崔必洙从报纸上找到了答案：崔度贤打赢了人生中的第一个官司，银西区抢劫杀人案，嫌疑人在他的辩护下无罪释放。这是崔必洙错过的时间里无比珍贵的消息，他避开了议论板块的质疑和谩骂，把这条新闻小心翼翼地一点一点剪下来，然后盯着它看了至少半个月。今天崔度贤带来了什么无法传递的消息，他无从得知，只在心里期待后几天的报纸，嘴上还是一如既往的：“我拒绝。”

担任这一栋的狱警和五年前是同一位，认识崔度贤也知晓他们的父子关系，平时对崔必洙照顾颇多，今天难得多管闲事地劝起人来：“我知道你心里想见，是怕留记录才不敢见他，对不？不如这样，我可以把他叫进来，让他坐一会再说是弄错了，你趁这时候远远地看他一眼——”

他打断了对方，语气毫无起伏：“不用了，教导官，我拒绝。”

“...行行，随你便。”狱警猝不及防被噎回去，没好气地摆摆手。但摆完手也没走，又有些不甘心似的加了一句：“他都来了，起码得告诉一句生日快乐才说得过去吧。”

听到生日两个字，崔必洙愣了一下，还是忍不住在狱警离开之前开口了：“生日是明天，但您是怎么知道的？”

“哎一古，每年九月十四号的放风时间都没完没了往外看，还用领置金特意买巧克力派来吃的人，用脚趾头都想明白了吧？”狱警立刻转回来分析一通，末尾洋洋得意地抛回一个让他无话可说的反问句。崔度贤没有称职的父亲、长命的母亲，在病弱和穷困里长大，不能跑，不能闹，每年生日最奢侈的礼物就是一枚巧克力派，即使如此他还是成长为了坚强温柔、如此令人骄傲的好孩子。现在这个好孩子坐在二十米开外的地方等他，而为了那颗来之不易的心脏，崔必洙依然选择再一次打破他的期望。

只是狱警也是对的，至少得说一声生日快乐。他想了想，不是没有办法。

“崔度贤xi，崔必洙拒绝会面，但是...他托我给你带了东西。”

狱警凑近了点，不像编制人员，倒像是接头的线人，神秘兮兮地递给疑惑的访客一个扁扁的，有些硬的东西——一枚巧克力派。

“虽然不懂他是什么意思，但你最好快点吃掉，别让这儿的科长看见。我们都想平安度过周末，对不？”

-

罗以载是带着海带汤回家的。他从手术室出来看手机，崔度贤发消息说到家了，他本想第一时间回去，出医院又接到妈妈打来的电话，喊他去拿给寿星煮的海带汤。晚高峰人多车多，来回路上浪费了将近一个小时，罗以载停车的时候天已经黑透了，家里也意外的没有光亮。他开了门，叫崔度贤的名字，一边把餐盒放在玄关的柜子上，正准备开灯，崔度贤终于出声了：“不要开，哥，会晃眼。”

罗以载没开灯，脱下外套，顺着声音的来源慢慢过去。视野有些模糊，只能隐约看出有人从沙发上坐了起来，他朝着空位走，中途不慎被茶几磕到，一下跌坐在沙发上，换来崔度贤一阵闷闷的笑声。坐垫被躺出温度了，他任由自己陷入，去摸热源近在咫尺的手背，像撸小猫似的用拇指蹭了蹭。

“刚才在睡觉吗，是不是等我等了很久。”

“睡了一会。还好啦，就是起早了，有点犯困。”

“今天怎么样？”氛围太松软，让罗以载不由自主合起眼睛，嘴上倒还在惯例询问。“去做检查了吧，结果还好吗，朴医生有没有嘱咐什么？”

“一切都很好，哥，你可以放心。”小猫有些顽皮地伸出指甲，刮了刮他的手心。“真要说的话，好像顺利过头了...是因为半五十岁生日的关系吗？总感觉我今天无论想要什么都能心想事成。工作顺利，检查顺利，装修顺利，父亲也...他想办法给了我生日礼物呢，五年来第一次。哇，真是要怀疑今天是不是被神眷顾了。”

罗以载听他扫除了困意、滔滔不绝的汇报，把他的手改摸为握。“崔准尉给了什么，见到面了吗？”

“没有，给了我巧克力派，不过对我来说和生日蛋糕没区别。”崔度贤说，笑意让他的口吻听上去相当柔软。“吃了蛋糕，就差一顿完美的晚餐了，所以我叫了中餐外卖，再有一会就来了。”

“嗯，中餐外卖。”罗以载歇了一会，重新睁开眼睛。现在他适应了黑暗，很容易就能透过昏沉的自然光线看到崔度贤的侧脸。光是冷的，但崔度贤是暖的，罗以载已经挨得很近了，却还是不受控地在热的范畴内更加去贴近。“除了外卖，就没有别的想要的吗？”他问，另一只手环在崔度贤的腰上，让两个人的上身虚靠在一起，把他家养的小猫并不牢固地圈进怀里。崔度贤不说话，明明抿起了嘴唇，嘴角却翘得更高。大概是意识到自己已经被看穿，他回抱了罗以载，然后毫无抗拒地闭上眼睛，等罗以载实现他不算愿望的欲求。

罗以载在那张唇上吻了两次，吻到第三次的同时解开了一颗崔度贤的衬衫纽扣，在继续往下滑的时候被捉住了手。“先吃完饭吧？”崔度贤舔了一下嘴唇，看着他，眼睛湿润发亮。“不是准备答应我的所有愿望嘛，哥都写在脸上了。那我想先吃完糖醋肉，现在太饿了。”

“妈妈让我拿了海带汤。”罗以载稍稍离远了一点，拨了拨他躺乱的头发。“吃饭之前先喝一碗？”

“好啊，一会还要打个电话谢谢伯母。”崔度贤点了点头。他在接过吻后温度上升，即使肉眼无法捕捉，罗以载也知道他的脸颊上一定泛着红，因为他看起来如此安静甜蜜。“看来命中注定就是今天，我的生日。不用等了，哥，现在就可以讲。”

“虽然早了点，但是，”罗以载神色温柔，轻轻地、快速地吻了他的嘴角。“生日快乐，度贤。”

fin


	2. 还有一次他没有

第四个吻发生在床上，赤裸肢体的交缠和湿润的唇间。床边的灯比平时更明亮一点，因为罗以载去拿润滑剂的时候不小心碰到了开关，大概是有些晃眼，所以崔度贤吻过之后很自然地把头转到背向的一侧，留一片被映出奶油似色泽的颈背。明明是寿星，但他自己看上去更像生日蛋糕，罗以载想到就觉得满足，去很轻地咬和吮吸崔度贤的侧颈，小猫痒得缩了缩，可一只手又伸过来搂他的肩膀，更加鼓励了罗以载种植人工莓果的行径。现在刚初秋，崔度贤几天前才在衬衫外面加上西装外套，但只要罗以载想这么做，他也会心甘情愿地把衬衫换成高领。每一次都是这样，他热爱和罗以载肢体接触，吻痕也能当成漂亮的贺礼，不过罗以载还没有那么厚脸皮，用鼻尖蹭了蹭放过了那块湿热的皮肤，转而去吻崔度贤的胸口，然后是肋骨和小腹。如果可以的话他更想把小猫从头到脚都吻一遍，但崔度贤已经硬了，拖着尾音的哥不用说完也知道是催促的意思。小猫在他沾着润滑剂的手指操进来时哼了一声，诚实地把腿分得更开了一点，罗以载习惯性地插得缓慢，他就稍稍抬着腰，把屁股往前送，直到吞完指根，被操到点上才善罢甘休。

“度贤啊...”

“嗯、嗯？”崔度贤应了一声，眯着眼抬头努力地去看罗以载。他整个上身都有淡色的吻痕，手还搭在罗以载的肩上，看起来顺从得不行，却极大限度地分着两条腿，要把罗以载的手指完全裹进被床垫挤出来的臀肉里那个窄小的入口。小猫毫无羞耻心的样子令罗以载想到了一些夹杂性感与侮辱的词汇，但说不出口，即使他知道崔度贤一如既往不会厌恶这些。他只是叫了度贤的名字，然后抽出手指，把同样硬得发涨的阴茎操入已经充分扩张的甬道里，不加停顿地撞着那两团柔软的屁股。小猫不常经历这种突如其来的加速，一下抓紧了罗以载的背，看到他皱眉又收起了指甲，只用指腹无助地贴着，叫出来的声音也比平时听起来急促，既像求饶，也像得逞的欢呼。他在抽插的间隙及时呼吸，然后撑起身子，去实现第五个、第六个吻，分别落在罗以载的嘴角和人中，出于被操得来回晃动，找不稳红心的理由。崔度贤下意识撅着嘴，失落和情欲都写在揉进奶油光的眼睛里，罗以载很难不停下来和他好好接完第七个吻，他递出了嘴唇，小猫立刻凑过来伸舌头，他正准备好好吸一下，很煞风景但是作为医生又拒绝不了的电话忽然震了起来。

“...嗯，我是罗以载。”他一接起来，小猫便停止了所有亲密动作，顺带捂上自己的嘴，乖乖看他从不耐骤降到焦虑的脸色。等挂了电话，罗以载的表情已经充分说明了一切，而崔度贤不想听他说任何不属于他的道歉，赶紧先一步堵他的嘴：“急救患者对吧？现在就走，我理解哥的。”他边说边顺着罗以载的动作让两个人分开，但罗以载还没软下去，而且当然也不可能这么硬着出门，所以他握住那根阴茎，几乎不假思索地含进了自己嘴里。罗以载吸了口气，短暂地僵了一下，总归没有拒绝。他们很少口交，而且一般都是罗以载来做，崔度贤差不多算是第一次，毫无技术可言，他只能抱着不要让小猫遭太多罪的担心快速操弄口腔，在射精之前捏着崔度贤的脸让他吐出来，最后握着他的手撸到高潮。时间紧急，罗以载完事就立刻忙着找衣服，崔度贤也过来帮忙，小猫赤身裸体，融化的润滑剂混着体液狼狈地挂在他的臀间和腿上，照出的反光让罗以载觉得难受。他穿好了衣服跑到门口，崔度贤跟在后面念着“小心开车”之类的叮嘱，开门的前一秒终于让他还是忍不住回头以多一个吻告一段落了不完美的生日前夜。

“先去休息。”他说，用力吮了一下崔度贤的唇肉。“我会带蛋糕回来的，等着我吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一些写给我自己的话：  
> 从我把这篇文的重心从载贤的爱情变成了原作向无cp的部分，我就知道这是一篇注定没人会看的故事，搞cp都没人看何况无cp。  
> 那是写作的过程很快乐吗，也不是，想到这是一篇“正式”的，礼物一样的故事，在被任何人看到之前，我先给自己加重了负担。举个例子——第二节的时候，我写了四句，只有四句陈女士，但为了这四句话我回顾了一个小时她的性格和举止。多角色真的好难写啊，如果只和老罗谈恋爱的话同样的时间字数应该能翻倍了吧，每天都带着这样的抱怨绞尽脑汁，所以也不算快乐。  
> 但这个故事，绝对是我复建以来，甚至今年目前为止最满意的一篇。我创造不出鲜活的人物，但努力复刻真的有所成效，《自白》里的角色在电视剧的时间线真正开始之前在我的笔下先活了一次，这就是我的感觉，也是我想追求的。二十五岁的崔度贤尚未具备和朴时江一行人抗衡的能力，他只是一个初出茅庐、因为一场可以说是背德的官司名噪一时的实习律师，只能勉强凑齐事务所的首付；崔必洙第六年毫无反抗地坐牢，收集儿子的简报；奇春浩做了协警，徐根表很难适应独当一面做事；陈女士对儿子去世的真相一无所知，赵庆善还是那个好姐姐好护士...还有被我拉扯进来的罗以载，他还不知道那是母亲最后一次在九月十三日煮海带汤，依然是泰江医院的“长腿叔叔”。如果这个故事真的有什么想传达的“主旨”，应该就是：即使有那样残酷的未来，在那之前人们也会度过平凡幸福的一天。  
> 我也很喜欢，或者说选择了以另一方的角度来写崔度贤。不是所有人都知道崔度贤的生日，但我们的小寿星对所有偶然的、特别的好意都照单全收了。他的过去和未来都很艰辛，只是我希望并给予他这样的一天，遇到很多好事，有好的朋友和长辈，也有能依靠、亲吻的爱人。  
> 这样就够了，2015年的初秋，风是很温暖的。  
> 写到这里也快十二点了，再次祝大韩民国最好的崔度贤律师生日快乐，也希望俊昊能度过美好的一天。除了感谢还是感谢，感谢这个故事，感谢演员，也感谢努力去做了二次衍生的我，能在短短五千字的故事里相遇，对我也是很美好的事。  
> 下次见吧！下次我还会去故事里找你的！


End file.
